conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ideawell.Godorand
Core Mechanics 'Magic effects to match ores' http://www.seventhsanctum.com/generate.php?Genname=magicstyle <-- got random effects here *This magical style focuses on vibration. *This magical style focuses on the mind. It requires invocations, avoiding any contact with the target, and a special magical sword. *This magical style focuses on necromancy. It requires various herbs. *This magical style focuses on plant life. *This magical style focuses on rock, specifically using it to transform materials. *This magical style focuses on healing. It requires emotional calm. This style of magic draws its power from the servants of the gods. *This magical style focuses on ice, specifically using it to create servitors. *This magical style focuses on nature, specifically using it to spy on others. It requires names of power, various talismans, and intense concentration. This style of magic works only in certain locations. *This magical style focuses on holy energy. It requires gestures and various gemstones. *This magical style focuses on exorcism. The planet itself provides the power for its magic. *This magical style focuses on time. *This magical style focuses on thought, specifically using it to augment a living creature's abilities and spy on others. It requires special poems, touching the target, clay for forming images, and clearing the mind. *This magical style focuses on ice, specifically using it to transform others. It requires chants, a staff, and emotional calm. This style of magic draws power from the life-force of the caster. *This magical style focuses on enchantment. *This magical style focuses on sand, specifically using it to bring prosperity and provide transportation. It requires total concentration. *This magical style focuses on wood, specifically using it to create mass destruction and create mechanisms. *This magical style focuses on lightning, specifically using it to deceive others. It requires songs of power and crystals. This style of magic relies on binding and controlling supernatural creatures. *This magical style focuses on life-force. It requires total concentration. This style draws powers from the gods. *This magical style focuses on death energy. It requires special poems, a parchment bearing special symbols, and guiding magical forces with the mind itself. Only certain bloodlines can use this form of magic. *This magical style focuses on both energy and light. It requires chants. Only certain bloodlines can use this form of magic. 'Ore Types to match to magic effects-- Real and Imagined' *Iron *Lead zinc silver *Gold *Platinum *Nickel *Copper *Uranium *Titanium and zirconium *Tin, tungsten, and molybdenum *Rare earth elements, niobium, tantalum, lithium *Phosphate *Vanadium *Dylenium Names names that can fit as a proper noun for anything. Be creative here. Dig into a single name that has a resonance with you and work an angle for every other header on this page. http://www.rinkworks.com/namegen/ <-- got names here Blunalad Schetherach Engesten Bankalsam Juiccha Schovorwar Onradkin Tuawest Miageer Leageend Threickque Zyrakmos Lomorim Bropoltin Toopgar Cerraksay Cidenton Endlyeunt Wieman Seemund Thidraom Tisen Kaunrad Aldanhon Neighiss Diennsul Tiaraktin Llavorskel Inahattas Thriabdan Yarynhin Heshend Luimhin Dralertai Skeluskbur Phorothusk Myessper Nitasryn Treinnend Snoiltryn Struoldim Siachmor Laldina Ightackack Savorath Heykem Emeldurn Thapolche Sweekat Bivorkin Morpolran Crebantor Lumtan Hinach Keltancer Sisulem Honradang Haursay Droenust Liemer Theestad Terrusk Stroessril Bumorir Stierat Syendsul Mutaskin Niewem Yoturper Chesunt Shayhurn Shyador Drarakos Cowarusk Verirund Ranumach Kynnshy Uskessild Rhanyage Wanton Juathad Bleicdan Muartas Ormightdel Kiagther Strassray Reeldurn Schidine Jerilath Juithon Dalyeenth Inadenser Nysiaver Untanque Jithertin Goetrad Vapest Suidrod Echquaw Querisrod Thrimgar Untendtan Kimumard Ingmosmos Lleuman Untveshat Chiawight Kuinedra Unterend Zhymosend Nysworum Hawrak Cuardel Schyvorina Faqueser Iaemeng Cyquewar Aderkim Meomver Tefoon Iroipha Ruzah Uriligare Oingyalei Siliwozu Raxexi Xenair Nemok Tomikari Recat Haliruri Himajixi Luceno Yride Welat Aganda Seden Edynetana Jaxayd Goroyecy Xelan Lyleme Owoilde Misoz Lubesa Narory Alleano Ochoefa Bahuit Ackielo Lubuik Celozi Sizoish Sotirese Pysaz Oghaeeny Sidaith Idoldo Balob Waxial Nuxeaw Itooghi Suril Otorovesa Yirieni Oormichau Reraun Tadeen Niban Edenytiay Sopauss Ikaloinge Honed Iemaelda Cixaerr Aisonysa Elirry Myburexo Igaki Otanyrode Jacuso Tohih Euskiange Lysojeci Usseiky Uestewory Uqeilli Bereuss Galyjiha Basal Nerin Lyridixo Cehizaze Yowece Etaylto Oesteryny Sovose Tikinaly Yuskaelmu Olouly Nymonodi Milijy Ruhydo Upoluete Nuzayepo Zowel Nywaerd Luleel Aelmoacky Zysakase Kipenyry Osuloyero Lawareri Bobuw Sirutigo Wegaiz Gefele Zobotasa Nokydi Ehiarra Nisol Fenyrd Uchoeki Irtaizi Yleafe Jololaxa Neheih Rises Unaylla Neribe Ewoeno Paladolo Mihyka Kenere Ychaquea Tuxatebo Syhan Dynoruhe Nacodaga Bymyza Synaxasu Tokadar Tebone Nelaz Dicolo Hirali Mivonalo Yifeleva Ruzuj Ladenyry Ronasal Niryrib Kybin Viryga Kisan Maburywo Nolusil Wybasany Nahilady Syxum Tymajo Fibic Ketyta Fadoxuri Dadetaky Nexoduru Najih Rodypu Tubojugy Sesalyso Lumizi Tudit Kecop Letiyuji Daxop Ligun Dyzol Jiydod Reropyo Pisyjosa Tofisyz Telemov Rodinasi Recycixu Dinale Nytidil Hisedob Dysusudo Lelahehi Vijuro Musesul Jusosat Tizynulu Sinen Vuyd Rututug Rosulon Kivydu Silonuf Gatidysi Halero Yagome Dutisilo Ruhenit Hylakoh Rikydu Linaduz Rozyh Jejoraha Nywex Silisu Silakit Novub Berat Lalyny Binyhab Nynizibi Pixyl Senekuv Doserete Larin Hakefyp Lypusemy Veratowy Sulusonu Somydila Dysiguso Kyvenasa Lasegis Relole Fobelulo Jybasete Popehitu Konanyd Latil Dajel Cosaly Yusidym Romici Gibelek Manab Hizyrag Neniy Gerohat Zimor Sibyny Galinere Kakalaro Rarazaba Datom Senyf Nugenenu Sefydo Fobeduro Entities Specifically important names and beings but any should be allowed. I find a random name generator dump is a great way to start. Asterland Billthrop Morchand Demarc Accepted (In the "Godorand Entity " category) Godorand Entity ---- Races different races of your world. Work your way up to landmasses and politics. Dobad Hinos Silisu Ronacu Accepted (In the "Godorand Race " category) Godorand Race ---- Landmasses Prominant landmasses of the world. Go backwards into Epocs and develop Natural Events that shaped these landmasses. Go deeper into Elements that may have been created as a results of these events. PLEASE HOLD OFF ON THIS CATEGORY FOR NOW!!!! Accepted (In the "Godorand Landmass " category) Godorand Landmass ---- Oceans the major bodies of water in the world ideas here Accepted (In the "Godorand Ocean " category) Godorand Ocean ---- Elements the major elements of the world ideas here Accepted (In the "Godorand Element " category) Godorand Element ---- Vegetation the major vegetation of the world ideas here Accepted (In the "Godorand Vegetation " category) Godorand Vegetation ---- Locations the major locations of the world ideas here Accepted (In the "Godorand Location " category) Godorand Location ---- Language Fragments parts of languages that can be added up over time to design full languages. ideas here Accepted (In the "Godorand Language " category) Godorand Language ---- Objects the important objects of the world ideas here Accepted (In the "Godorand Object " category) Godorand Object ---- Events the major Events of the Godorand timeline. ideas here Accepted (In the "Godorand Event " category) Godorand Event ---- Epocs the major Epochs of the world ideas here Accepted (In the "Godorand Epoch " category) Godorand Epoch ---- ... sub priority stuff ... Images Music Society Stuff about every aspect of society. Plot Structures Micro Interactions Category:Godorand Category:Godorand Ideawell